The Akatsuki are in my basement? WHAT?
by AkatsukiLeader
Summary: What would it be like if you were going about your normal routine when naruto characters just happen to land in your world, better yet your basement? Follow along with morgan for the adventure. AkatsukixOC possibly.
1. Introduction of the characters

Name: Morgan Vance

Age: 15 (Rookie nin are 15, adults are around 26, akatsuki are their normal ages except Deidara is 17 and Itachi is 18)

Looks: Deep Brown Hair down to shoulder blade with a cute side swept bangs.

Height: 5'8,

Eyes: a very deep green

Figure: A lean but muscular frame, hourglass figure, cherry red lips, decent curves and a tiny waist

Clothes: a tight black T-shirt that says what you want you can't have in white block letters, dark blue skinny jeans and black & pink Nike running shoes.

History: You're from Ohio and you have a younger sister, kind mom and dad, & a cat. You are a majorette for your high school marching band. Also, you enjoy reading all types of manga but your top favorites are between Bleach and Naruto.

Attitude: A caring person, loveable, sometimes hyper & Crazy other quiet, dreaming and observing. You can be very mean and cold hearted at times. An actor of sorts, she sees herself as a female Aizen who can manipulate people to believe what she says. Also, she enjoys getting revenge on those who would pretend to be her friend just to get information then sell her out just to try and be "popular".

Likes: The naruto show, all shades of the color blue, roses, playing the flute, cooking, dancing, being with family and friends, and practicing with her baton.

Dislikes: The younger Sakura, Sasuke fan girls, Orochimaru followers, clingy people, fakers and people that r mean to your friends!

Friends: Mackenzie, Abby, Allison, Amy, Katie, Ashley, Jessica (ochibi)

Friend info!

Name: Jessica Smith

Looks: Mousy brown hair that reaches her shoulders, bangs the reach down to her nose and cover her eyes.

Height: 5'3

Figure: Very petite and nice figure that is always hidden by the baggy sweatshirts she wears.

History: You both are really good friends who met due to Morgan eavesdropping on your conversation to another friend about manga. She cut right in and started talking to you about other manga, and from there, the rest is history.

Attitude: Kind, quiet, shy an attitude that could rival Hinata's. When jess is alone with Morgan, Morgan can get her to be loud mouthed and obscene.

Likes: Manga, anime, friends, reading, listening to music, her dogs, kenpachi & Mayuri, Bleach, and cosplaying with Morgan at anime conventions.


	2. Chapter 1

It was a normal, slow Friday night at my house. Now that the football season was done, my Fridays became wide open which for me means I'm up to do anything. Leaning over our wood banister upstairs near my room, I look towards our living room to find my mom. No such luck, she wasn't in the living room so I looked forward over the wall separating the hallway from the open kitchen. "Mom! May I have a friend spend the night? I don't have any homework this weekend "I yelled, knowing she heard me while cleaning the dishes. No, I don't have byakugan; I can just predict what my mom was doing. That's my talent, reading people and figuring out what goes on inside their heads.

"Are you sure you don't have any homework over the weekend?" she said, "Also, who are you thinking of inviting? Don't forget that winter break is coming up soon and me and dad are deciding if were going to Florida on spring break!" I just rolled my eyes at my mom's wacky train of thought. She always planned ahead. Heck, she probably has the next few years planned out!

'Let's see, who's not busy tonight? Katie has to go to her grandma's, Mackenzie has art class tomorrow morning, oh I know!' I thought, knowing my close neighbor down the road was free.

"Well I was thinking of calling Jess to come over and spend the night. I know she's doing nothing tonight and she wanted to get out of the house. So I'll see if she can come over around 6ish? You're leaving with dad around 6 for that one thing right?" I asked, hoping she'd agree to my plan.

She just sighed and said "Alright, she can come over and it's not _that one thing ._It's some race that your dad is in love with! The race will take around three days, and then we'll be back. But we might stop at wheeling downs of a few days. Will you be alright if we decide to stay down their for a few extra days?"

"Yeah, yeah! I'll be peachy keen Madre! I'm 15 almost 16! I can handle myself, don't worry! I know how to cook!" I huffed, crossing my arms, even though she couldn't see me.

"Well don't burn the house down! We don't want another incident with the chicken patty." She reminded me.

"Mom! Like I told you before I forgot to set the timer to take it out and it was-" I spoke then she cut me off.

"Burnt to ashes!" she cut in.

"NO! It was just burnt, but it was still one whole thing! Not ashes! Sheesh!" I wailed indignantly. Embarrassed she still remembered that incident from a few years ago. My parents keep taunting me about it, along with some *ahem* other incidents in my childhood. I turned around and walked back to my room and flopped on my bed so I was laying on my stomach with my arms and legs hanging out over the edge. I picked up my black LG Voyager phone and dialed Jess's number.

"Hello?" the voice said.

"Ochibi? What's up over their?" I asked her, while switching my phone to speaker so I can twirl my baton at the same time.

"Ah not much actually, how about you? Still looking up some cosplay for cheap?" she replied, teasing me about my favorite pastime.

"Yeah ha-ha hysterical." I replied in a deadpan tone, "Anyway, are you free tonight to come over? I have a feeling it'll be a good night!" I hinted towards something.

Jess seemed to catch onto my tone, "Nu-uh! You finished them! Are you serious, you have them all done?" she practically screeched into my ear.

"Ow! Yeah, everything's done to them! Including the shoes! Now let me tell you, the armor was damn hard to find!" I said, mentally cursing the armor/fabric that I had to wrestle with to complete them. "So can you come over or not?"

"Uh duh I'm coming over! You think I would actually miss coming over to dress up into the wonderful masterpiece mad by you? Really!" jess said.

"Well be at my house by six then okay?" I informed her, smiling because I know just how exciting she is.

"I'll be their!" she promised.

"Bye!" we both said at the same time, and then I hung up. Me being my usual self, I cleaned up my room a bit then sat down on my bench seat overlooking the driveway with my Sherlock Holmes book and began reading.

*10 Chapters and a diet Pepsi drink later*

I glanced up from my book (mind you it was hard to since I was so interested in it), noticing it was 6 o'clock and a car pulled in. 'Finally she's here!' I thought, doing a mental happy dance. Setting my book down, I stood up and walked down my secret spiral staircase I had people install (when my parents weren't their of course) that led me to a closet. Exiting the closet I walked down the seemingly never ending hallway to the front door. "Password?" I asked, waiting for her answer.

"Something, butterflies, kittens, dogs?" she replied.

"Nope!" I chimed back, just to annoy her.

"Damnit Morgan! Open this freaking door or I swear to Jashin I will permantly put you into a coma where you will never see your Itachi plushie again!" Jessica yelled, hitting the door with her fist.

"Jashin's not real Bitch!" I yelled back, opening the door to greet my friend who looks like she's going to have a tantrum. "Temper, Temper short one! You don't have the greatness of having Hidan's scythe like I do!" I chided her. She just stared at me then we started cracking up. This was always our way of greeting each other, ever since meeting her we came up with a little conversation that made us smile. "Well c'mon lets go to my room and perform this little 'Fashion Show'" I told her, leading the way down the stairs to my basement/ work room.


End file.
